


Smell

by offensiveagentpie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveagentpie/pseuds/offensiveagentpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius wakes to the smell of banana bread.  This is, to say the least, unusual...  </p><p>Part of the 100 prompts challenge: 36. Smell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smell

Sirius wakes to the smell of banana bread. This is, to say the least, unusual. Without opening his eyes, his brain begins the long and foggy journey of trying to figure out exactly why he smells what he smells.

It can’t be coming from the kitchen; smells from there never quite reached his room up on the third floor. Even if they somehow did, his mother doesn’t cook, let alone bake.

Both of those thoughts are thrown out, he doesn’t even live at home any more. Could it be that Evans has pelted James in the face with banana bread over a failed flirting attempt at breakfast and he’s now returning to the dormitory in shame?

No, that can’t be it either…they’ve been graduated for almost two years. Lily and James are married now and…

Things click into place as he snuffles his nose again. Hair tickles his lip and a grumble comes from somewhere near his shoulder. With a smile, he realizes that the inexplicable smell is Remus. He takes one more sniff, fully awake. “Moony, you smell of banana bread and it’s thoroughly maddening.’

Remus groans and sits up slightly, glaring at him with the hazy look of the recently woken against their will. Sirius thinks it should be a crime to look and smell so damn good before 10 am.

“Your observation is noted and disregarded. Go back to sleep.” He flumps back down, nuzzling against Sirius’ shoulder. Sirius exhales a quiet laugh and settles back in.

**Author's Note:**

> I awoke to the smell of banana bread the day I wrote this. Though, unlike Sirius, I never found an explanation.


End file.
